


Interruptions - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg and Mitchell have a stolen moment.<br/>In a supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“Come on dickhead!” Rem Dogg hissed as he dragged Mitchell down the corridor. Mitchell was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing, clamping his hand across his mouth. He quickened his pace, trying to keep up with Rem Dogg, who was wheeling faster than the time he accidentally caught Chantelle and some poor fucker from the year below by the wheelie bins.

Finally, Rem Dogg found the empty supply closet that he was looking for, glancing up and down the corridor, before practically ripping the door off its hinges. He dragged Mitchell in, pushing him towards the back of the cupboard so he could get in and close the door. As soon as the door shut, he cut off their only light source. He fell silent for a few seconds, trying to establish where Mitchell was by the sound of his breathing.

He wheeled himself back a few inches, so the back of his chair was against the door, trying to get as much room for them as possible. He could hear, and feel, Mitchell getting close. He put his hands out at about eye level, knowing he would find Mitchell’s hips. As soon as he had a firm grip, he pulled on him, hard, so he nearly fell into him. His hands quickly travelled up the length of his torso, briefly pausing when he reached his chest, taking a few seconds to spread his hands across the surprisingly tough muscle there.

 He quickly carried on, his fingers finding his ears, his palms cupping his jaw. He grinned, exhaling air he didn’t know he had been holding through his teeth. He slowly brought Mitchell’s head down to his level, knowing he would be driving him mad. Mitchell was never one to take his time with these things. If Mitchell was in charge, he would be half naked by now, probably dotted with a few fresh love bites. Rem Dogg, however, like to take his time; appreciating every moment like this as if it was the last.

He felt Mitchell’s forehead bump against his, and he let it rest there for a moment, feeling his fast, hot breaths puff across his face.

“Rem...” Mitchell whispered in the dark, his hands softly trailing down his arms. It was the cue Remmie didn’t know he was waiting for, desperately pressing his lips to Mitchell’s, his fingers snaking through his hair, clenching and pulling him closer, closer than he thought was possible.

If he were to die in that moment, it would have been worth it. Smelling his aftershave, feeling his lips pressed against his, tasting him, hearing  _him_. He didn’t need to be able to see him for this to be perfect. A stolen moment in a school closet, their ties feeling too tight, their trousers becoming increasingly tighter. It was good enough for him.

So of course somebody had to fucking ruin it.

A loud banging came from outside the door, echoed with a girlish giggle.

Fucking bitch.


End file.
